1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for storing a plurality of dishes or the like in a plurality of stacks. This device has particular utility as a dish dolly or cart for storing and transporting dishes of various sizes in institutions, such as hospitals or restaurants. Of course, this device may be utilized to store and transport other dish or saucer shaped objects which are stackable in "poker-chip" fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices are known for storing and transporting objects such as dishes. For example, InterMetro Industries Corporation, the assignee of the subject invention, makes and sells various types of such devices. In each one of a series of such devices called "Poker Chip" dish dollies, a number of partitions project vertically from a base to form a plurality of vertically extending column-like regions in which stacks of dishes can be confined. Models identified by numbers T17A44P, T17A24P, T17A40P, T17B44P, T17B24P, T17B40P, T1AN, T1BN, T2AN, T2BN, T3N, T4N, T5N, 18C04P, and T16A in these series may be designed to store, for example, four, eight, ten, or twelve stacks of dishes, depending on the specific model chosen.
However, these models provide only one or two slits in each vertically extending column like region through which the operator can grasp the dishes to place them in the cart or remove them from the cart. In those models in which a stack can only be accessed through one slit, access to the dishes is difficult and time consuming. This is also true of those models having two slits because the slits are usually positioned 90 degrees apart, which also makes it difficult to access the stack of dishes. In order partially to compensate for this difficulty in accessing the dishes, the slits in the partitions are made relatively large. As a result, the dishes are not adequately protected from abuse because a relatively large proportion of the lateral periphery of the dishes is exposed to the exterior of the cart through the slits.
Another disadvantage of these dollies is that a certain amount of space is wasted because a partition is placed at the center of the dolly, thereby preventing dishes from being stacked in that region. For example, model number T4N discussed above, is partitioned into nine areas; however, only eight of these areas are used for stacking dishes. The ninth area is taken up by a partition at the center of the cart. This central partition wastes valuable space that could otherwise be used to store dishes. Consequently, a larger number of dollies must be used than would otherwise be necessary when the number of stacks of dishes exceeds the number of vertically extending column like regions in the dolly by one. This is particularly disadvantageous in many settings such as hospitals and restaurants, where floor space is at a premium.
Other dish dollies, which suffer the sam( disadvantages described above are also offered by Cambro Manufacturing Company, Precision Metal Products, Inc., and Crescent Metal Products. For example, the Cambro Dish Cart Model DC 975 is a one piece double wall polyethelene dish cart that can accommodate four stacks of dish(s. Each stack has only one relatively large slit therein. Precision Metal Products, Inc. models DC-226, DC-231, DC-126, and DC-131 are dollies with one or two compartments adapted to hold three stacks of dishes each without partitions between the three stacks. One side of the compartment is completely open. Model DCAS-4 from Precision Metal Products, Inc. is a dolly divided into four sections by a centrally disposed cross shape partition, having adjustable dividers in each section that can be moved to accommodate 1, 2, or 3 stacks of dishes in each section. Dish dollies in the 501 series from Crescent Metal Products comprise a number of different dish carts, each using a central partition. Some of the dollies in the 501 series also use, in addition, adjustable partitions for accommodating different number of stacks of dishes.
In each of the models from the companies noted above, the region for holding stacks of dishes either has one side that is completely open, thereby providing little protection for the dishes, or has only one or two slits which are positioned so that it is difficult for the operator to remove or place dishes in the dolly, and which are sized so that they do not adequately protect the dishes. Further, each of these models include a central partition that extends through the center of the cart, thereby preventing an additional stack of dishes from being placed at the center of the dolly. As a result, in order to accommodate a large number of stacks, more dollies must be used than would otherwise be necessary if the center of the dollies were free to hold another stack of dishes.
Other stands or containers for holding a plurality of stacked elements are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,421 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,853. However, these stands also suffer from the same apparent disadvantages described above.
Finally, other types of partitioned containers, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,661,268 and 2,454,858 directed to storage stands for garment hangers and U.S. Pat. No. 943,714 relating to a partitioned drawer, are even less well adapted to hold stacks of objects, such as dishes.
Thus, there is a need for a dolly for storing a plurality of dishes or similar objects in a plurality of object-receiving regions that permits easy access to the dishes while simultaneously providing maximum protection for the dishes. There is also a need for a dolly that uses its central portion to accommodate a stack of dishes.